


Motivation's a Fickle Thing

by helpfulDeathgod



Series: Tesla's Farmstead [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, POV Female Character, POV Third Person Limited, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helpfulDeathgod/pseuds/helpfulDeathgod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets of a farmer's new life and the growing fondness between her and a writer. (Title May Be Changed, Tags May Be Added, Story might also evolve into something a little more than just snippets)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motivation's a Fickle Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Aside from Elliott’s and Leah’s basic cabins, I pretty much assume everyone else’s houses have essentials like… you know, a bathroom and basic plumbing. Farmer’s House included.  
> It's also been a long time since I've actually written anything besides the occasional roleplay, so this is kind of like a warm up back into it all.

How long had it been since she had even considered coming to this place, to Stardew Valley? Once it was just a place she would visit on occasion to stay with her grandfather, but now it was a place she would be calling home. At least, she hoped so. It was farther than she had expected, but at least it was populated. Much less than the city, though she felt much more at ease with the tight knit community somehow. It was… a necessary change of pace.

“Tesla?”

“Hm?” The soon-to-be-farmer jolts back to reality, chuckling nervously at Lewis who finally stopped waving his hand in front of her face. “Sorry, it’s just so… _open_ out here. _Nothing_ like the city.”

“That’s true. Now, I do hope all of this isn’t going to be too much for you.” Lewis nods his head in the direction of the rest of the lot. No doubt in regards to all the trees and brush littered about.

“It…” She picks up the axe that had been left to her and looks out at it all, before running a hand through her hair. “Oh boy, what have I gotten into.”

The man laughs heartily and shakes his head. “Tell you what, why don’t we head into town first? There should be enough room to start with the seeds Pierre will be providing you to start with.”

She nods and sets the axe back down. The day was going to be a long one.

\---

Tesla wipes her forehead and runs a hand through her hair, slicking it back in with her sweat. “Ech…”

How many trees had she cut down, rocks smashed, brush cleared? A lot, really. Enough to account for some real space to till a field. A real field, rather. She already managed a few rows in front of the house for what seeds she had been provided with. The rest of that field would have to wait for the next day though. She hardly had the strength to put the axe away, let alone swing a hoe. Thankfully, the day was merciful. Night time was already approaching and that meant she had a proper excuse to finally turn in.

Robin had done a pretty good job of fixing up the place, but it didn’t even have a kitchen. Somehow, at least, a very simple bathroom was mustered up, and for that Tesla was infinitely grateful. A toilet, and sink, and a simple shower.

The feeling of the warm water (although low pressure) pouring over her back and over the soreness she had already worked up was absolute bliss. For once, she found herself consciously aware and thankful of the fact that she couldn’t even take long showers on purpose. Who knew how much the water bill would cost in the end. The bathroom was already the only place she got electricity.

It was probably for the best, considering all of her income would rely on how well the crops turned out. Somehow… this valley had an almost magical feeling to it. She felt assured that misfortune would really only come if she didn’t actually work for that income.

As she lay in her new bed, under the roof of her new home, she wondered what the next day had in store for her. It would be the day she actually got to meet everyone in the village.

Water the crops, forage a little, and then head into town. See what happens. She had a good feeling about things. With a contented sigh she closed her eyes and cuddled her pillow.

Home. That’s what this would be.

“I like that…”

**Author's Note:**

> Might I say there's something ironic about writing of falling for a writer?  
> I love it.


End file.
